Last Minute Competitor
by thelonechipmunk
Summary: Dave takes Alvin, Simon, and Theodore to a street racing competition. (Inspired by the game "Need For Speed: Prostreet")
1. Street Racing

**General POV**

*Slam* Dave turned around after exiting the car along with the chipmunks, pointing his key fob at the car. It beeped, acknowledging him as it locked.

Alvin had always wanted to go to a real racing event ever since he'd gotten a racing game from his "Uncle" Ian during their first Christmas. Dave had refused him the opportunity to do so for a long time. With Alvin and his brothers being a bit older now however, he figured they would be able to handle the races, which were frequently plagued with crashes.

When Dave had went on the internet to see what race tracks were in their general area, since he wasn't about to take a plane just so his sons could see a race, he only found one race track within a hundred miles of them, a street racing track. It was only a few miles out into the country, so he'd chose to take them there.

They entered the front building, buying last minute tickets and some snacks for the boys before heading out into the court yard behind the entrance building. They were greeted by a massive crowd of teenagers and middle aged people, many drinking, just standing around till the race was to start. A boom box was playing at max volume somewhere in the crowd and an announcer stood at a podium on a stage, talking about the races that were going to take place. Several sporty looking cars sat around the court yard, their drivers standing beside some of them talking to girls or friends. Simon yelped in shock when a soda went flying out of the crowd and crashed next to him, followed by some random yelling from where it was thrown.

"Uh, lets go see where we go to wait for the race to start.", said Dave as he hastily coaxed us away from the crowd.

Over at the stage, a man walked up to the announcer talking to him. Between the music and the crowd, even the announcer could barely hear him. He turned back to the mic.

"Hahahahaha ha ha! That's a first! Well, that's certainly gonna cost him a bit of extra cash, but that's the price you pay for late sign in's. It seems we've got a last minute competitor folks! And...strangely enough, he's a chipmunk! Deven Reed is entering the race with his Pontiac GTO and Ford GT, both customized for him to drive...you know. Because he's so small. Hahahah! I'm sorry guys, it's just so weird!", and the announcer just kept ranting on, and on, and on.

A black car that glinted red against the sun light drove around the stage and behind another building. The windows were tinted bright red and the vague shape of a chipmunk sat behind the wheel.

"Do you think that was him Dave?", asked Alvin, pointing at where the car had been.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking that way. I suppose it was.", Dave replied.

The Announcer tapped him mic. "Well guys, the drag racing portion of the race day is about to begin! Everyone can head out to the stands behind the stage through the designated walk ways, and the race'll begin in about ten minutes. I'll see you there!", said the announcer as he headed off the stage and quickly talked to another staff member before jogging over to the front building.

"I guess the race is gonna start now. Come on boys.", said Dave as he began following the vacating crowd. He sighed, "What have you boys talked me into...".

Alvin, Dave, Simon, and Theodore all sat together up at the highest bench in the stands. They could see several cars lining up behind a second stage that was sitting across from the stands, but the black car they'd seen earlier was no where to be seen.

"I see everyone's settled in now, so it's time to start the first event, drag racing! The first two competitors are-", and the drag racing began.

The chipmunks and Dave were all completely lost as to what drag racing was. After the first few rounds though, they figured out that it was where two cars would line up side by side on a straight track that was a quarter or half a mile long. First, they would heat up their tires for traction, which Simon had figured out, then when a green light went up, they'd see who could get to the finish the fastest. There was also a big screen that played out footage of the cars as they got too far from the stands to see. This race was half a mile.

Most of the racers got times like 16 seconds or 19. After about ten drag races, a guy named Jack managed to get 13 and a half seconds on his time with a white Mustang using Nitrous oxide. The entirety of his car was covered in crazy markings and designs, stickers, brand names of auto companies, and a ton of other ridiculous things. Alvin thought it was quite cool, while Simon, Theodore and Dave just shook their heads at the sight of it.

The announcer read out the next two racers, "And for the last drag race, Jack Abrim in the lead, and Deven Reed!"

Two cars pulled up at the starting line, one being Jack's mustang, and the second is a yellow Pontiac GTO. Two blue, jagged stripes cut down the hood of the car, and blue swirls run off the fenders. A blue silhouette of a chipmunk is emblazoned on the left side of the car. Looking closely through the dark blue tinted windows, Alvin and his brothers can see Deven, a chipmunk, sitting in some sort of weird device in place of the seat. A flag is waved and the two cars began running their tires against the pavement without moving, a burnout as the announcer had called it. The GTO sounded infant-like compared to the unrestrained roar of Jack's mustang. Theodore had to cover his ears as the car screamed to tear across the tarmac. Deven's car was kicking up a ton of smoke and dust but sounded really weak and suppressed.

"Well, those both look like incredible burnouts, but I don't know what that growl of Deven's is supposed to be. Jack's bark is blowing him away so far! Oh wait, there's the count down!", said the announcer as the lights of the starting signal turned red, then yellow, then...


	2. Im The Light

Deven sits comfortably in his custom seat, which is elevated on a metal stand covered in soft, yellow leather. Three padded pedals stick out in front of him, which are connected to poles that extend down to the gas, brake, and parking brake pedals. He wears a Blue helmet with the words "Im The Light" etched in the back, camouflage cargo shorts that almost drag the ground, and a white t-shirt. He breaths in through his nose, holding it for several seconds and exhales as he closes his eyes.

"Deven! Deven, wake up! The light's green, your late man!", yelled the announcer.

Suddenly, Deven opened his eyes, shifted to 1st gear and pressed the gas pedal all the way down, all in a split second. The Pontiac lurched forward with incredible strength and shifted to second gear after only twenty feet, shifting to third at fifty and forth at ninety. The GTO suddenly screamed out and flames burst from the tail pipes as it climbed up from fifth gear to sixth gear in a mere second. The shrieking engine quieted down again but only continued to climb in speed, shocking everyone and the announcer as it surpassed the other driver by about a hundred mph! Deven screeched to a halt as it passed Jack and then the finish line, spinning around completely as it slowed to about fifty mph before stopping.

What sounds like an ocean wave crashing against the jagged side of a cliff emits from all around the chipmunks and Dave. They're all just as shocked by Deven winning the way he did, although were unsure how good it actually was, having not been to another race their whole lives.

"I Don't believe it! Nothing like this has EVER happened before! That's just about gotta be a record breaking car! That was 12.87 seconds, even with his horrible reaction time! Oh i'm just kidding folks. That was obviously on purpose.", exclaimed the announcer.

"You know guys, that announcer guy is kinda annoying.", said Alvin, twisting a finger in his ear.

"I'd have to say I'm right there with ya Alvin.", replied Simon, who was still observing the huge plasma screen that showed Deven beginning to drive around back to behind the stage again.

"I think he's funny!", said Theodore.

"You think anyone who's weird is funny Theo.", replied Alvin.

"Alright, that pretty much raps up the first event! You can all hang out while we prepare for the grip portion of the race day, which will start in about an hour. Peace out!", said the announcer, the booming speakers drowning out our conversation.

**(I may or may not write the grip portion, which is a straight up race. If enough people want me too, it may happen sooner if at all.)**


End file.
